khairanworldhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Fauthan
"All is conected, though the spirit of the world, if we enbrace it, enlightment comes before the end." Origin As the Trolls left the forest, they began to travel the lands, this introdused them to much they had not seen, and so changed many of their way and view of life. As they found deeper meaning, understanding and knowledge of things, they began to reflect upon themselfs the ways of life, this lead to a troll, under the name of Veru, who wrote the first words in the scrupture that became the guide for the followers of Fauthan. Belif and Gods The core of the Fauthan is based on their first spirituality and though of living in harmony with nature. But as an extention to this they belive that everything is conected, and has a balance to it that the nature itself upholds, and to know piece with oneself and the world, one should seek out this balance first and forword within oneslef. They belive as before of living a simple life, removed from materalisation and wants of things. They do not belive in gods as a whole, only that there are higher beings who has sucseeded in reching enlightment and power through understanding and harmony with the world. They belive as in old in spirits living through the world, of thees they accept the "aspects" named in Holy Khairan as some of thees, beliving they are people who found true balance withing themslef and that they therefore reached a new level of counshiosness. Rules and Scripture The followers of the Fauthan, goes by the guidelines charted in the Founders scrolls. Thees are scolls that is given to the highest preist of the Fauthan society, who then is charged with the task of filing it on his thoughts and wisdoms, for others who follow the way to seek their insperation and knowledge to guide their way. The original of thees scrolls are then handed to the spiritual leader who has them in ceepsake while copies are made and handed to the diferent temples and meditation sites around Khairan. Holidays and Practise While the folowers of Fauthan do not have any specific holidays, they have many ways of practise that is ofthen done on regular basis for it's followers. Such tings are meditation, philosophy, sword dance, playing QuiSai, writing on ones own spiritual dierys. Many of thees practises has become rather popular of people outside the philosofy of Fauthan and its folowes, and have inspierd other uses of many of their cultural practises. Birth after Death A smaler ofhand beliver group have the belife in that the spirits are the same thing as the soul, and that they instead of going to an afterlife, is rather reborn through the world into another form. This adoption of the Fauthan is something that the Ra'sha'mar does belive and mean that therefor when they die, that are tasked with new things as they have been given a new bodey in their life. But there are also many of their race who belive otherwhise and keep to their dutys even after destruction.